


Unconditionally

by Malenda_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malenda_Malfoy/pseuds/Malenda_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco comes home really late all the time.Harry is worried that Draco is cheating on him. Is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> ok I got bored again! I own nothing to do with harry potter or these characters. the lyrics belong to Katey Perry 'unconditionally' one of my favorite songs!

**[Harry]--- speaking**

_‘Draco’ ----speaking_

* * *

 

**Oh no, did I get too close?**

**Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?**

**All your insecurities**

**All the dirty laundry**

**Never made me blink one time**

* * *

 

**[Draco, baby what’s wrong?]**

_‘Nothing harry, go back to bed.’_

**[Draco…]**

_‘Harry, really im fine… just go back to sleep.’_

* * *

 

Harry and Draco have been together since the middle of their eighth year at Hogwarts. After harry defeated voldamort, he had been told that Draco had switched sides and killed his father. No one knows why the blond decided to go against his father and the dark lord. No one, except harry that is. After the reconstruction on Hogwarts the students were allowed to return and re-take their seventh year and N.E.W.T.S.

Due to the extra students in the castle, the older years had been given private rooms to shear together. This was also a way to put the war behind and form friendships with other houses. Harry had been rooming with Draco for the better part of august and September before they actually began to trust and talk to each other.

Somewhere along the way the two of them became close, really close. One night while they were coming up from dinner, Draco asked harry if he would like to go out for a fly.

They flew together for hours. Dancing a forbidden dance all their own, connected by a force neither could explain. They landed, shouldering their brooms. It was well past curfew now; they could see the sun rising in the east, both grateful that it was not a school day.

That day Draco told harry why he switched sides. ‘I realized how wrong I had been’ he said. ‘I couldn’t go through with it’. Harry told him he understood, and that he was glad Draco had done what was right. ‘But that’s not the only reason I changed’ said the blonde staring into the rising sun.

‘I changed for you, I knew what I was doing would never get me anywhere with you’. He turned to look at harry. ‘I…I like you… and its fine if you dong like me back’ he said, standing and walking away, leaving harry alone by the lake.

After that incident they kind of just avoided each other. Then on the day of graduation harry pulled Draco to side and kissed him softly. The sweet innocent kiss soon turned into a heated snog session. Harry confesses his feelings for the blond and they began to date.

* * *

 

**Unconditional, unconditionally**

**I will love you unconditionally**

**There is no fear now**

**Let go and just be free**

**I will love you unconditionally**

* * *

 

Draco and harry were deeply in love. Harry could never imagine his life without Draco. The blond meant everything to him. So when Draco started to come home late and refused to give an explanation harry felt his heart breaking.

**[Draco, where have you been? Don’t tell me it’s nothing because obviously it’s something!]**

_‘Harry, let’s talk about this in the morning, please?’_

**[You can talk all the bloody hell you want to in the morning, but I won’t be here!]**

* * *

 

Harry began to dress. Being Draco’s boyfriend had never been easy, but harry loved it. He loved Draco. Draco had never been the emotional one in their relationship. He still wore his Malfoy mask. Though it is a bit tarnished it still kept his emotions from the world, and harry.

He still had nightmares from the war as did harry. Though unlike harry, Draco didn’t like to talk about them. He always preferred to keep him emotions to himself. Whenever they had sex, Draco would never be to intimate. Harry never pushed the issue because he knew that Draco still had some things to get over. He didn’t want to push Draco into anything. Draco was his no matter what he knew he would love him. Even though the boy came with as much baggage as he did, harry stayed. But now he doesn’t know if Draco feels the same for him.

* * *

 

**Come just as you are to me**

**Don't need apologies**

**Know that you are worthy**

**I'll take your bad days with your good**

**Walk through the storm I would**

**I do it all because I love you, I love you**

* * *

 

Draco never say’s I love you. He was taught that love was a weakness. That you should show no one what you feel; to hide himself from the world. So when harry told Draco he loved him, he understood when Draco couldn’t say it back. He cried himself to sleep that night.

‘Harry no it’s not what you think! I just I needed time to think okay.’

**[Time to think huh? Well you have all the time in the world to think now, _Malfoy!_ Who is the little slut? Does she know about _ME,_ hmm? Does she know about _US?]_**

_‘Harry calm down we really need to talk. I can explain th….’_

**[You don’t even deny it! Well I don’t want to talk anymore! I never want to talk to you again.]**

Harry grabbed his wand and apparated out or the manor before Draco could say another word.

* * *

 

**Unconditional, unconditionally**

**I will love you unconditionally**

**There is no fear now**

**Let go and just be free**

**I will love you unconditionally**

* * *

 

Harry arrived on the door step of Hermione, his face stained from tears and still sobbing uncontrollably. She guides him into the house and to the small sofa. He told her exactly what had been happening. He told her how crazy he was about Draco, and how the blonde didn’t love him back. When he told her about Draco cheating on him she started laughing at him. “Harry you idiot, I’m the ‘little slut’. Draco’s been coming over here asking me advice on how to help your relationship.” Harry stared at the bushy haired women in confusion. Before he could say anything however, they familiar ' _CRACK' of_ apparation signaled that someone was outside. It was Draco.

* * *

 

**So open up your heart and just let it begin**

**Open up your heart and just let it begin**

**Open up your heart and just let it begin**

**Open up your heart**

* * *

 

Harry could have sworn his mind was just picking on him. He was hallucinating! Why would Draco come after him? Draco didn’t love him.

Hermione got up to open the door, only to have it fly open. Draco stood there his hair a mess, out of breath, and on the verge of tears. He looked awful. Broken.

**Acceptance is the key to be**

**To be truly free**

**Will you do the same for me?**

**‘** _Hermione, harry, he’s gone! Please, have you seen him? Did he come here?’_

* * *

 

Hermione stepped aside so that a broken Draco could see the messy haired man sting on her sofa.” I’ll just go make us some tea then, yes?” without waiting for a reply she turned away and hurried to the kitchen. The moment she turned the corner Draco was in front of harry on his knees, crying into his shoulder.

_‘Baby listen to me, I’m not cheating on you! I… I lo…love. I …love you.’_

**[What?]**

_‘Please let me finish. I love you harry, and I know I haven’t been the best boyfriend, but I want to be a better husband.’_

**[Husband? Draco i…]**

_‘Look I know I’m not perfect, but I’ve been trying to fix this I’ve been trying to fix me. You’re so perfect and warm and loving. I’m none of that, and I probably never will be. I would never cheat on you! You’re my little raven… my Gryffindork. I just want to make you happy.’_

**[You do make me happy Draco! Just being near you makes me happy. I… I just didn’t know how you felt about me]**

_‘Well let me just clear this up then. I Draco luscious Malfoy, love harry James potter with all of my heart, mind, and body. I just never knew how to express it. I thought that if I showed you how much I cared you would think I was smothering you. I thought that I would lose you. Harry I never want to lose you, so will you do me the honor of becoming my husband and marry me?’_

When Draco finished his sentence harry didn’t know what to think.

**[Yes! Yes, I will marry you, you slytherin git!]**

They kissed, and if felt like their first real kiss In a long time. Full of love and hope. Harry felt loved. He knew he was loved, and he couldn’t wait to get home and have Draco spoil him rotten.

**[Dragon?]**

‘ _Yes my raven?’_

**[Where is my ring?]**

A moment after Harry’s bratty comment, Hermione came back into the room with a small golden velvet box. “He didn’t trust it at home with you, so after we picked it out he told me to hold it till the time came”. She handed the box over to Draco who immediately resumed his position on the floor, this time on one knee. He opened the box to reveal an emerald ring with a golden ban.

* * *

 

**Unconditional, unconditionally**

**I will love you unconditionally**

**And there is no fear now**

**Let go and just be free**

**'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)**

**I will love you (unconditionally)**

**I will love you**

**I will love you unconditionally**

**Author's Note:**

> Last time I tried posting a song fic I really shitty review! I would like that to NOT happen this time. Just let me know what you think about it. thinking about making this the prequel to "PLEASE IM SORRY...I LOVE YOU!" Idk let me know what you guys think.


End file.
